


Bay Window

by beestiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom!Cas, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Lap Sex, Light Spanking, M/M, Name Calling, Panty Kink, Sex Toys, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Twink!Cas, cas in panties, dom!Dean, sub!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets to home to find Castiel laying in front of the bay window wearing nothing but panties. After Cas gets cheeky with him, Dean fucks him in front of the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bay Window

**Author's Note:**

> I like bay windows, I like Cas in panties, I like twink!Cas, and I like dom!Dean/sub!Cas porn, so... I combined them with a few other kinks. This was originally posted to [my tumblr](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/105751035578/first-porn-fic-ive-ever-written-so-merry) right before Christmas 2014, and was actually my first time writing explicit sex and only my second Supernatural fic, and second in fic in general, that I ever wrote.

Dean’s thick, strong fingers tugged impatiently at the knot of his bright red tie as he opened the door to his loft apartment after a brutally long day at work. Actually, it wasn’t any longer than his average day at work, but starting mid-afternoon, the hours dragged on slower than frozen molasses. In fact, frozen molasses could probably drip by faster than today did.

He flung open the door with a scowl, his sight going immediately to the large bay window, where Castiel was stretched out like a lazy cat, the warm sun highlighting his skin in soft gold hues, providing a comfortable light for the book he was reading. It didn’t look like anything from one of his anthropology courses –Dean couldn’t make out the title, but the cover looked like one of those trashy romance novels that featured Fabio’s hair blowing in a dramatic breeze. It wouldn’t surprise him –after living a life ruled by well-meaning yet overly-sheltering parents, his boyfriend read literally anything.

Castiel looked so content stretched out on the bay window with his soft-cover book that Dean almost forgot to be annoyed with him, until his bright green eyes traveled down Cas’s smooth, bare chest to his delicate pink nipples, down his lightly toned stomach, past a soft trail of dark brown hair, leading him right to the object that had been his source of torment all day: a pair of light blue and cream sheer, lacy panties that clung deliciously to his perky ass and were practically completely see through. Dean could actually see the outline of his soft cock through them. Soft, and relaxed, much unlike the picture he was sent, in the middle of a damn meeting, where it was hard enough to tent the delicate panties and leave a small, shiny spot of pre-come on the soft fabric.

The agitated huff Dean let out, combined with heavy slam of the apartment door, caused Castiel to look up with wide eyes.

"Dean? Are you alright? Bad day at work?" His gravelly voice carried the soft timbre of concern, but Dean wouldn’t be fooled -he could clearly the see the burning mischief in those big, blue, faux-innocent eyes.

"You know what’s wrong." Dean said.

"But how could I know? You’ve been at work all day, I haven’t been with you at all." His mouth was twitching to fight back the smile.

"You know you sent that picture in the middle of a meeting, like, filled with all my company’s CEOs, and the company president, right?"

Laughter spilled unbidden from Castiel’s mouth. “Fine, fine, I’m sorry. But tell me,” he tapped one of his firm butt cheeks playfully, “were they jealous of the hot piece of ass you had waiting at home?”

Dean crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, but a smile slipped through anyway. “No one saw, thank god. I’m afraid I would’ve been fired, or worse -have to hear that creepy, wrinkly old Zachariah make some gross comment about your hot body.”

"Ew, yeah, ew, he’s old." Castiel scrunched up his nose.

"What? Is our fifteen-year difference your limit? You won’t spring for 40 apart?"

"Don’t be gross, Dean."

"Hey! I’m gonna be that old one day, watch it."

"So? By then our 15 year difference won’t matter. We’ll both be old and gross together."

“You saying I’m already old?”

Cas made a show of pressing his plump lips together in a firm line. “Nope. Nope, I’m not saying anything at all.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and began stalking over to his lounging boyfriend. “Alright, between that comment and the pictures, now you’re in trouble.”

“Ooh, I’m scared.” Cas grinned as he set his book down, carefully marking the tattered page.

“No really, you’re really in trouble.” Dean hauled himself over Castiel’s lithe body, trapping him on the bay window ledge.

“You gonna punish me?” Blue eyes twinkled wickedly.

“Somehow, I don’t think you’re going to see this as a punishment, but yes.”

Strong thumbs gingerly tweaked at Castiel’s dark pink nipples as Dean’s plush mouth descended on his own, both of them uncaring that the window’s curtains were wide open. Castiel gasped and arched his back at a particularly deft brush of fingers against the sensitive nubs, his tanned, mostly-naked skin brushing up against Dean’s still-clothed body, the sensation of the stiff fabric lighting up sparks of pleasure along his spine to elicit a deep groan.

Dean pulled his spit-slick mouth away from Castiel’s, chuckling and flicking his eyes between the window and his flushed body. “You like showing off, sweetheart?”

“Dean.” The word spilled in a drawn-out whine from Castiel’s kiss-bruised lips as he rubbed incessantly against his partner.

“Oh no, you’re not getting what you want that quick. Not after you decided to be a little tease and send me those pictures. Now it’s your turn to wait.”

Dean dove back into Cas’s mouth, plunging his soft tongue in, and after a few frustrating moments, pulled away much to Castiel’s dismay. He was mentally forgiven though, as he moved to kissing Castiel’s jaw and throat, brushing his stubble against his soft skin, licking across his chest and sucking each nipple into his mouth. He paid extra attention to the hardening peaks, giving teasing nips and rough, yet sensual, licks, enjoying the little gasps and whimpers spilling from his younger boyfriend’s mouth, pausing once in a while to watch Castiel’s erect cock twitching against the delicate fabric of his silky panties, forming a new damp patch of precome.

“Love you get so wet for me so fast, sweetheart.” Dean’s voice puffed hotly in a husky whisper against the shell of Castiel’s ear before he descended down his torso again.

He teased along the soft trail of hair leading towards the twink’s groin, blowing a few raspberries against Castiel’s taught stomach –that yoga was really toning him up –to make him squirm and giggle, and soon Dean had a surprisingly strong pair of legs wrapped around his back, Castiel’s thighs squeezing against his clothed sides, threatening to wrinkle his expensive suit jacket.

Dean dug his fingers into Castiel’s thick thighs, prying himself free. “Hold on, hold on, jeez, so needy.” 

He shrugged out of suit jacket, and got up to lay it neatly over a chair, leaving Cas whining low in his throat and squirming against the plush cushions and pillows of the bay window, hard cock stretching out his tiny panties. Dean turned around and took a moment to admire him while carefully stripping away the rest of his clothes, Cas’s bright eyes, glassed over with lust, raking over him appreciatively.

“Maybe I should just leave you there like that,” Dean teased, “I’m sure the neighbors across the street really appreciate seeing you like this.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Cas growled.

Dean sauntered back over, trying to control his pace. “Nah, I would never. I like seeing that cute little cock of yours too much when I make it come.” He smirked as he noticed Castiel’s eyes were watching his impressive erection, tinged a dark pink with a bit of precome pearling at the tip, his whole way back.

Just a few inches away from the bay window ledge, about to crawl back over Castiel, his boyfriend instead grabbed Dean by the hips, taking Dean’s large dick all the way down his throat in one fluid motion.

“Holy shit.” The words were breathlessly punched out of Dean, pleasantly shocked.

He let out a deep groan as Castiel’s warm throat fluttered around his length, nose buried against the golden-brown hairs at his base as he looked up at him with faux-innocence through thick, dark lashes. He pulled off with a pop to kitten-lick around Dean’s swollen, red tip, lapping up the precome and then nuzzling his thick erection before swallowing him all down again. Thick, dark brown hair swished back and forth as Castiel’s bobbed his head enthusiastically, and Dean curled his fingers in the soft strands, Castiel moaning loudly as Dean tugged.

“That’s it, angel.” He encouraged, “Love when you get all loud sucking my cock. Your lips look so pretty stretched around me.”

Castiel’s slim fingers dug into Dean’s hips, urging forward and back, a signal that he wanted to other man to thrust in and out of him at will.

“Yeah Cas,” Dean obliged, “like when I fuck your face? Been thinking about getting my big cock in your mouth all day, haven’t you?”

He thrust forward hard, all the way down, and gripped Castiel’s hair to keep him positioned there. Cas breathed carefully through his nose, throat fluttering around Dean’s hot length, staring up at Dean with wide, dark eyes. If Castiel’s lips weren’t stretched so obscenely, Dean swears Cas would be fucking smiling around his cock. Instead, Dean was the one who smiled adoringly down at him, and used his other hand to wipe the small bit of wentess from the corner of Castiel’s mouth, making a show of licking it off. Still keeping Castiel’s face flush against him, Dean reached behind his boyfriend with his free hand, struggling a bit with the awkward position to push the back of Castiel’s panties down enough to reveal his hole, which, Dean pleasantly discovered as he let his fingers drift down, currently had a glass plug nestled snugly inside of it.

“Oh angel, you’re just perfect, aren’t you? Got your cute little hole all ready for me and everything. I bet you did this right before you took those pictures, didn’t you? Is that why you were so hard in them? Because you were thinking about how were stretching yourself out for me to use when I got home?”

Castiel nodded the best he could, positioned as he was to keep Dean’s cock as far down his throat as possible, and wiggled his ass enticingly, urging Dean to slip the plug out and dip two fingers into his hole to the first knuckle. Cas gasped at the first intrusion of actual, warm flesh inside him, the vibrations going right through Dean’s leaking cock, the older man shuddering in a pleasured response. Dean’s fingers felt so much better than any toy ever could, and the thrill of Castiel’s ass, panties slipped halfway down and hole being played with, facing the window, had excitement zinging through his heart.

Dean kept Castiel’s face firmly in place, just warming his cock, pumping his fingers in and out of Castiel’s hole.

“You’re so wet.” He said breathlessly. “Really slicked yourself up back here. I’m surprised you didn’t leak past the plug and right through those slutty little panties. I could put a third finger all the way in right now, couldn’t I?”

Dean tested his theory, doing just that, and soon Castiel had three strong, thick fingers curling inside him, teasing and stretching, brushing over his prostate once in a while to make him moan and gag around Dean’s cock, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, silently begging for more but unable to voice anything other than desperate moans and whimpers with Dean jammed down his throat.

“I know sweetheart, I know.” Dean soothed, loosening his grip in Castiel’s hair to pet him rather than keep him in place. “I know how much you love choking on my cock while I play with your sweet little hole. And in front of the window this time, you dirty little slut.” He growled and gave one of Castiel’s rounded cheeks a firm, playful smack. “But I also know you want more. You’d rather have my cock in your tight little ass than down your throat.”

An obscene pop sounded as Dean pulled Castiel off of him. A string of saliva connected Castiel’s swollen, shiny, red lips to Dean’s cockhead, and Castiel quickly darted his pink tongue out over the tip to break the string, smiling triumphantly when he was done. The cushions dipped as Dean climbed on to the bay window ledge, his cock throbbing.

“Keep the panties on.” He said as he used his large hands to pull Cas onto his lap, facing him.

Dean slipped the flimsy, cream and blue fabric to the side, and slowly sunk Castiel’s toned body down onto his cock.

“I probably don’t even have to go this slow.” He mused aloud. “Your hole is so open and wet for me right now, I could sink into that hot little ass of yours real fast. But I want you to feel me going in, every inch. You feel that Cas? Like how my fat cock feels sinking in to you?”

Cas nodded, eyes squeezed shut and biting his lips to a bright cherry red.

“Use your words, angel.”

“Yes,” he gasped out, “yes, Dean. I love it, love feeling your big cock inside me. Please Dean, please, I want you all the way in me.” He begged breathlessly, “Please, want you to fill me up.”

“Don’t worry, I got you.” 

He gently lowered Castiel the rest of the way down, his thumbs pressing into sharp hipbones hard enough to bruise. Dean loved Castiel’s hips, always told him as much, and he loved marking them up with tender, loving bruises even more. Castiel always relished in pressing his fingers into them the next day.

For several moments, Castiel just panted and ground his hips in small circles in Dean’s lap, while Dean took to thumbing at his nipples again, teasing the nubs till they were impossibly hard and as red as his lips, then got them equally as shiny as he mouthed at them, causing Castiel gasp high-pitched breaths and squirm, clenching around his older boyfriend’s cock, now leaking deliciously inside him, adding to the already slick mess of generous amounts of lube. Dean pulled back slightly to look down Castiel’s torso, at his sheer panties, which were now so drenched with sweat and precome they were completely see through, more of a fantasy than an actual piece of clothing.

Dean rubbed one of his calloused hands along the front of them. “I love this pair, Cas.” He remarked. “You little cock looks so cute all hard in them.” He flicked the head almost cruelly, and Cas let out a pleasured cry. “But you know what? I think I’d like them even more if they were covered in come. Would you like that, angel? Wanna come in your little panties for me?”

Castiel braced his hands on Dean’s broad, freckled shoulders and began bouncing himself up and down. “Yes,” he gasped, “yes, Dean, yes, I want to come in my panties for you.” He babbled.

“Yeah? That what you want Cas? Want to fuck your tight little ass on my big cock in front of the window until you come in your pretty panties like a little whore?”

“Yes, Dean, yes!” Castiel cried out, flinging his arms around Dean, pulling him in tight and crushing their lips together as he continued to bounce on Dean’s thick thighs.

Dean’s hands went to Cas’s back, dipping underneath Castiel’s soaked panties to play with his stretched rim, which twitched at the contact, as Dean’s tongue dived in to taste Castiel’s soft mouth, traces of the sugar-and-cream-laden coffee he must have had earlier lingering for Dean to lap up.

Squeezing one of Castiel’s ass cheeks firmly, Dean whispered hotly against his ear, “Bet I could fit another finger in this slutty hole of yours, couldn’t I? You’re still so wet for me, dripping all over your panties, I can feel it all over my legs Cas –such a desperate, wet little bitch.” 

Castiel moaned loud enough they could probably hear it next door, Dean’s dirty words sending sparks up his spine, arching against Dean, nipples brushing against the older man’s chest. “Please.” He chocked out.

Dean wasn’t one to deny such a request. He returned to kissing Castiel fiercely, sucking on his tongue as he slipped a finger against his cock pumping in and out of Castiel’s used hole, curling his finger slightly and hitting his prostate with every thrust. He continued to relentlessly rub his tip against the sensitive bundle of nerves, and parted his lips from Castiel’s to hear his loud, pleasured cries. His other hand moved from Castiel’s ass to go back to tweaking his now over-sensitive nipples while he mouthed at his throat. Overwhelmed by sensation with his cock brushing against the wet silk of his panties had Castiel tumbling over the edge untouched. Dean looked down, not breaking his gaze for a second.

“There you go Cas, so sweet for me. Look how nice your little cock looks coming in those panties, angel. Look at yourself for me.”

Castiel did just that, his cheeks burning hot pink as he watched himself twitch and spill into the silky fabric, moaning and clenching around Dean.

“Fuck, Cas, fuck, if you keep doing that I’m gonna-“

“Please,” Cas cut him off as the last spurts of come spilled from his pink cock, “want you to fill me up, want to feel your come dripping out of me into my panties.”

Dean groaned. “Such a perfect slut for me. Come on then, angel, make me come.”

Cas continued to grind and clench around Dean as his cock softened. With Dean still looking down, Cas knew just the sight that bring Dean to orgasm. He pulled the top edge of the now-sticky lace and silk away from his skin, revealing the come coating his softening cock and pooling at the inside of the fabric. The sight of such an erotic, filthy mess, combined with a particularly hard clench and grind from Castiel, had Dean groaning and coming –but he kept his eyes open, pleased at the way Castiel’s cock made a valiant effort to twitch again as he was filled with Dean’s hot, thick release.

Nearing the end of his orgasm, Dean was still hardly done. He dipped his large fingers into the front of Castiel’s ruined panties, coating them in his boyfriend’s come. He licked one clean, slowly, running his tongue over it in a show, watching Castiel’s eyes glaze over once again, before stopping and bringing his other come-coated fingers to Castiel’s lush mouth.

“Taste yourself, sweetheart.” He commanded softly.

Castiel eagerly sucked Dean’s fingers down, licking and slurping them as enthusiastically as he had with Dean’s cock, groaning happily at the taste of his musky released mixed with the salty sweat of Dean’s fingers.

Dean gently pulled out of Castiel as the twink continued to suck, and repositioned his panties carefully back in place. He slipped his fingers out and laid Castiel along the cushions, his runner’s calves splayed over Dean’s thighs. Dean admired the wet patch of sweat, lube, and come forming at the part of the panties covering Castiel’s hole, knowing he must’ve been loose and open, leaking his release.

“Look so pretty like this.” He murmured.

Castiel flushed even deeper, idly bringing a hand to brush one of his nipples, as Dean reached down for his ass again, running his fingers over the wet patch in the panties, feeling Castiel’s puffy, sensitive hole through them. Dean pushed two fingers in, sinking the fabric into his hole, coating it in more of his come.

“You took my fingers and cock so pretty.” He pumped the digits in and out, and pulled and teased at the puffy rim, and Castiel relished in the way the silk felt slipping against his well-used hole. “So good the way you open for me, even now, when I know you’re so sensitive and tired.”

Castiel whimpered and nodded, and Dean finally relented, bestowing mercy. He leaned over Cas, and affectionately kissed his sweaty forehead, brushing back his bangs, starting to curl from being damp.

“Love you. You’re so good to me.” He said.

“Love you too.” Castiel breathed.

“Hey, I’m gonna get us some water, okay? And a washcloth. Then I’ll put you in some sweats and order pizza and we can take a bath.”

Castiel smiled and nodded, too tired for words.

“Then you can pick whatever movie or TV show you want to watch in bed tonight.” Dean kissed his forehead again.

Castiel mustered up the energy to grin cheekily. “If all this is my ‘punishment’ for sending you badly-timed sexts and implying you’re old, I’m gonna do it a lot more often.”

“You little shit.” Dean huffed before giving him one last kiss on the forehead and hopping off the cushions. Castiel was not above smacking his ass the second he turned around, and Dean shot him a look.

“What?” Castiel put on an expression of mock-offense. “You have a nice ass, how am I supposed resist. I mean, it has freckles, for fuck’s sake! And it’s all plump and jiggles when I smack it. It’s too cute.”

Dean threw his head back, laughing and making sure to shake his ass in an over-exaggerated dance as he walked towards the sink to get their water.


End file.
